


Why Do You Run Away (and Ignore Me?)

by Mango_Cult



Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All other character are mentioned, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, No beta we die like lmanburg, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Floris | Fundy, fundy sad that tommy gets more attention from wilbur than him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: Fundy gets less attention than Tommy, and it isn't fair, because wasn't he supposed to be his son?~~~Or, Fundy sad :(
Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019241
Kudos: 16





	Why Do You Run Away (and Ignore Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> uh very lazy half this part was written before the pogtopia war im p sure lmao

“Fundy, look at this great nation we’ve built. One day, it’ll be all yours” He held him in his arms, the soft brown curls of hair brushing against his neck, causing him to giggle albeit his tears. He hugged his father closer, never wanting to let go. “My little champion. No matter what, I’ll be by your side.” 

It was a lie. It was a lie as soon as his father held the elections. It was all one big trap, and he’d fallen for it. He couldn’t ignore the constant praises Tommy got, or the times they excluded him from any activity because he was “too young” while Tommy-- fucking Tommy, got to do them even though he was a year younger than him.

He’d never forgive him for as long as he lived. 

He felt nothing as he watched his father lose the elections. He felt nothing when his father was exiled. He felt nothing as he looked at him with disappointment before running into the woods. He felt nothing as he got word that his father was on his last life. 

He worked hard to gain the president’s trust, logging everything in a book. Tommy was always the favourite, but maybe he could gain his trust by becoming a traitor to Schlatt. No one wanted to be on his side anyways. 

But he remembers the times he and his father had spent together, watching as the nation grew bigger. The lanterns his father had taught him to make. The sparring practices. Could he really stay mad at him? It was a question he kept coming back to, and each time he did, he never had an answer. 

So he ran. He ran away from Schlatt, he ran away from Manburg. He ran away from the nation tearing him apart one by one. He just wanted to be comforted in his fathers arms, and hear his soothing voice once more. He ran into the forest, into enemy territory, into Pogtopia. Though when he got there, his father wasn’t the man he once knew. 

The great leader of a man he once knew now plagued constant paranoia. He wasn’t the father he once looked up to. He wasn’t his father. He refused to believe it. He should have said something before he was exiled. He could have done ANYTHING but he didn’t. It was his fault. He betrayed his father and made him like this. This was his fault, his fault, HIS FAULT.

He handed the book to Wilbur, the one thing he could do. He watched his lifeless eyes stir looking at the book. He hoped after the war his father could go back to being the man he once was. But he knew it would never be the same. 

And he accepted the fact that he would never get his dad back.


End file.
